Ariadne Alone
by LadyCheeses
Summary: Unlike her family, Ariadne has stronger mental abilities. Just like in life, she doesn't reveal much about herself and the strong defences she puts up around her mind is unbreakable. No one in her family, or other soul finders she has come across can break it. But as weddings, birthdays, another social problems occur can Aria deal with a clingy but conflicting soul finder?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, 

Lady Cheeses here.

So i'm not really paying attention to what I am writing, this story is more of an impulse writing meander. I love Joss Stirling's books, and I am absolutely gutted that Summer Falls kinda' marks it as a last in the Savant series. Please enjoy the story of Ari (Ariadne), I hope you guys enjoy this. Please, if certain sentences, phrases are confusing or misspelt please leave a comment. This is a way to try and improve any writing skills I might have.

This chapter is short, but there should be more to come.

Enjoy you nerds.

 ** _Chapter One:_** _Eurydice and Ophelia_ _  
_

This is how I die, choking on the whipped cream from my hot chocolate. Eurydice, my older sister laughed as she smacked her palm against my back till I stopped coughing, 'Jesus Christ girl, I know it's a shock but don't die on me now.' More cream spilled over the edge as I slammed the mug down.

'You're getting married?!' My voice croaked a little, 'Last time we met, You didn't even have an interest in anyone let have a relationship!' She just continued to laugh. Her pearly white teeth showing from her smile, a single curly strand of hair fell in front of her deep green eyes. She tucked it away, 'I've found my soul finder Ari.' My eyes widened in realisation.

'WHAT?!' I jumped out of my seat and dove onto her, grabbing her in my arms, 'When?! How? Tell me everything.'

'Get off me first, 'She said shoving me away, 'It's great to see you are excited but, stick to your own bubble.' I sat back down and sipped onto my hot chocolate.

'We met when I visited London, Obviously,' She started as she traced the outline of the patterned table, 'She kind of noticed when I set my boundary. I forget how obvious it is to other savants. But it was just so crowded, and I needed to get to my show and of course Abigail was taking forever as usua-.' She took a breath after realising she was rambling, 'Anyways, she noticed my boundary manipulation, and she managed to walk through it. We talked, spent the rest of my time there together and now we are getting married. Of course, there's more to that story, but I'll go into more detail when you are home and not on work break.'

'Wow,' I dragged out the word, 'That's kinda' romantic in a sense. The whole, London romance. When do I meet her?'

'Hopefully next week, she is visiting for a few weeks before I move to London.'

 _Perfect timing for Grandad's birthday_ , I thought, then spoke, 'She'll be here to meet the entire family. Does she have a name?'

'Ophelia, quite a dated name isn't it?' I swear Eurydice's pupils were forming black hearts.

'It's pretty and unique. Seems coincidental it begins with an 'O,' it's like Orpheus.' I winked, and she cringed.

'Poor us, with a Mum who wanted nothing more than to curse us with these ridiculous names,' She rolled her green eyes as I looked at the clock on the wall.

'I'm going to have to go, duty calls in the land of retail.' We both rose from the table and headed for the coffee shop exit, 'I can't wait to meet her, I'm sure Percy will have a joke to say about her name.'

'Yep, I'm pretty sure too.'


	2. Tester Chaper

**Ello Ello,**

 **Lady Cheeses again.**

 **It's funny how one comment can inspire you to write more, even if it's only a few paragraphs. The inspiration only lasted a moment, but I wanted to share this. I will be re-writing the first chapter and continuing in Aria's point of view, but I had to show you guys my latest character. But anyways enough babbling xD**

 **(Thank you, reader who commented, I could find your name ^-^)**

 ** _Tester: Theodore_**

Collecting dust on the wooden surface of my bedside table is the book you left behind. Except it's not collecting dust, because I can't help but touch it and trying to imagine your fingers brushing along the corners of the paper. That slight scratching sound your index finger made as it turned the page, your blue eyes bright, savouring every word they read. I remember accidently spilling a bottle of cider over it, and how frantic you became. It still has the red stain on the back 15 fifteen pages, despite you practically performing surgery. Nursing it like a wounded puppy, but you loved your books. Related to most characters, and now you have left to live your own story. With my best friend.

Your toothbrush still sits behind mine; it's bright purple standing out against my red. Sometimes I feel refreshed, I feel like I have forgotten you and the promises you made. 'Let's be together forever, I promise even if my soul finder comes along I will stay with you,' was what you had said, playing with my hair and kissing my forehead.

It wasn't the fact Harry was your soul finder, a savant who didn't even know he was a savant. The heart break was from the fail in trust. You could have told me from the beginning, when you connected with him. We could have ended it, and I could have healed. Yet, like a snake you both went behind my back, and you cheated.

So now I sit here, three weeks later holding the book, knowing that if I threw it away. Or donated it, that I would be able to move on. That if I charge into the bathroom now and remove your toothbrush that sits there abandoned and threw it into the bin, I would get over you. _But I can't._

The alarm that I had originally snoozed, destroyed the sad silence of my room, and I was glad for it. New job, new day, new people.


End file.
